The Tale of Towns
by harvestmoonjunkie
Summary: Sorry if its going to fast or too slow. i couldn't think of a better name but this is a story about a girl trying to find he right man to start a family with. Please Read, Rate, and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

THE TALE OF TWO TOWNS

Lillian

I have been in bluebell for 1 season; so far nothing big has happened. I moved here so that I could start a family, but I have only met one person who I thought would be a good dad. His name is Kana, he looks irresponsible on the outside because of his long hair and tattoos, but he treats his horses as if they were his own children, and I think that's cute, just imagine how he would treat his children.

"Good morning Bessie," I yawned. I gave her some food and pet her. Then I went off to go see Kana, we had gotten pretty serious, he was my new boyfriend.

"Hey girl," Kana laughed. "Hey boy" I giggled. He came around the counter of his store and wrapped his arms around me "I love it when you smile" he said sweetly. I turned the same color as his red jacket. He brought me closer and pressed his lips on mine.

"Ding" the bell on the door went. I stopped what I was doing immediately and turned the color of a ripe tomato. I looked at the boy who had just came in he had a rep hat on covering his brownish blonde hair, his bright green eyes were staring right at me he had a red cardigan over his white shirt. His "Yo," he said still" staring "this is yours," he handed a letter to Kana.

"I'm Dirk". He said to me "I'm Lillian." I said "Well I didn't mean to interrupt you two" he said as if he disapproved "I will be on my way now."

Dirk

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" my alarm went off. "Time for another day of work" I groaned. I got dressed and went to the town hall to get the mail. "Here" Ina said "do you know where everyone lives?" I shuffled through the letters, and then I saw a name I didn't recognize "Where does Kana live?" I asked "Across the street from you he owns Kana's Animals" it's a guy I thought I hadn't met any pretty girls except Nori who was too into Hiro anyway.

I walked into Kana's Animals, and there was a girl kissing Kana. She had neck length hair, she was very curvaceous. And she was wearing the Bluebell outfit. She turned a shade of pink I had never seen on anyone and it looked so adorable with her violet eyes. I was stunned I could hardly talk. I finally said something "Yo" 

Kana

Dirk the new mailman came in on me making out with Lillian. When he saw her he stared, he looked kind of hungry. Then he bid us our farewells and left.

Lillian looked at the clock. "Shit" she said. I was taken aback because of the language this sweet girl used. "I have to go find Hiro," I was sad, why did she have to hang out with him, and not me. I guess I might be a little jealous.

I decided that if I wanted Lillian that I would have to tell that prick, Dirk, to fuck off. I came out of my house just in time to see him walk into the mountain area. I ran to catch up with him. "Yo, Kana" he said when he noticed me.

"Hey dirt bag, lay off _my_ chick, aright? If you so much as look at her I will break your face." I said being as intimidating as I could. I was a good 6'2 and he was about 6" but I had more brawn over him so it was easy.

The next thing I remember was him saying "All's fair in love and war." He said chuckling. So I walked straight up to him and punched him square in the face he paused for a second then as I was leaving I felt him grab onto my ponytail twist it and pull down to the ground.

Lillian

On my way to go see Hiro I checked the message board I decided to take up Dr. Ayame's request for giving her a weed because I was on my way here already. As I walked into the office I saw Hiro. "Hiro!" I greeted him looking on Dr. Ayame's bookshelf.

"Hey" he said to me smiling.

"I came to give you this" I handed him the pot of summer honey. He carefully put some on his finger and licked it.

"Hiro, Go wash your hands, NOW!" Ayame said. I chucked as she took the honey herself and did the same. "Lillian this is the best honey I have had in a long time."

Suddenly, Ayame's phone started to ring. "Hello Ina" she said "No, really?" there was a pause "Me and Hiro will be up in a minute" she said bye and turned the phone off, and I didn't want to interfere with their work so I left.

As I walked out of the office I saw Dirk with Ina. He had a nosebleed, I wondered why. He also had blood on his fist, and then it hit me he was in a fight. I ran over to him he looked at me smiling. He was a good foot taller than me but he looked me in the eye still. "What happened?" sounding concerned.

Dirk

"What happened" I thought to myself, trying to answer Lillian's question. "He gave a Kana a concussion" he heard Ina say. Then I saw Lillian's face change. At first she looked amused that I had won him, then she looked mad at me for fighting him, and then she looked as if she was going to cry and she ran off to her house.

"You have 20 minutes" Ina said I smiled and ran off to her house too. When I got there I heard sobs coming from her house. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

Then the crying stopped I heard water turn on and then she opened the door. When she saw me she just stared and said "What do you want" she sounded cold towards me. I was shocked.

"I just thought you should know he punched me first." I said. Her face changed she look deep in thought. Then she ushered me to come inside.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" she said sitting down at her table. I had to think it over a bit before I said anything. And then I sat down.

"Well I was off to go deliver some mail in Bluebell, and then I heard Kana so I greeted him. He looked very pissed, and he came up right to my face and said to get of his chick or he would break my face" I said monotone. She looked around taken aback. "As he was about to leave I wanted him to know that he didn't scare me so I said 'all's fair in love and war'. I think I pissed him off more because he came up again and punched me in the nose. So as he was about to leave I threw him on the ground."

She looked more astonished now. "But he's so….huge" she said bewildered

I laughed and as I got up I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'm stronger than I look Hun." And then I walked out of the house.

Lillian

I didn't worry about Kana at all that night, but I focused on Dirk. His green orbs full of lust. If I wasn't dating Kana, I would have fed that hunger. He was tall strong sweet a romantic. I wanted him. That's all I could think about until I fell asleep.

Apparently I was dreaming about him to because I awoke to Kana saying "I know" he chuckled at me sleep talking. I guess I had a confused look on my face because he said "oh, while you were asleep you said, Fuck…Dirk"

I laughed and thought to myself "at least he didn't hear the 'me' part." After a silence for a bit I looked up at him and asked "Why would you say that to him in the first place?" He looked around looking a little embarrassed.

"I-I guess I was afraid I would lose you" he said it sweetly looking up at me.

"Well that's no reason to be rude, and I think you just did." I said nonchalantly. He looked around anger and sorrow filled his face. He threw the vase off my table and left.

I heard from outside "STAY AWAY!"

- Dude cool it-there was a pause- Wtf was that for, you want another concussion

When I heard that I smiled. Dirk knocked on the door and I opened it. I brought my face close to his and kissed him. I felt him smile under the kiss as he kissed me back he picked my legs up walked inside and closed the door. Finally I broke the kiss when I saw that Kana had witnessed the whole thing because he hadn't gotten off the farm. He looked angry and was stomping towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian

The last thing I remembered was Kana barging through the door and yelling "What the fuck bro?" I don't think it was because he hit me, it was because I didn't want to remember.

Dirk

That bastard hit me, and again, and again till everything went dark.

Kana

After I had bashed Dirks face in enough Hiro came in to get him and Ina came in to get me. Konohana has a three strike rule, if you get in three strikes you spend three weeks in the jail. I know that I'm going to miss the fall festivals. And fall festivals are my favorite, starting with the music festival, then the moon viewing festival, then the fall flower festival. I hope Lillian won't be lonely on those days. Ina thought Dirk did something wrong to so he is in the cell across from me for the rest of the month.

Lillian

"Good morning I hope you're awake and dressed." I heard Ina call. I was making breakfast so I was all ready for her to barge in on me. "As you know, it's Fall. So that means fall festivities such as Music Festival, this is our lovely violist, Mikhail."

I didn't notice the boy until just then. He had light blonde hair, so blonde it looked white. He had periwinkle blue eyes covered with glasses. He was tall, taller than Kana! He had an orange sweater on and some black pants. This was all covered in a long brown jacket. His eyes met with mine, they were so full of love and happiness she didn't understand, this man was a real man. "Hello, Lillian is it? I'm Mikhail." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. He looked up at my face and smiled, the smiled touched is whole face making it brighter. "I have to go practice now, but I hope to get to know you better. I hope you can hear me play soon, Lillian."

Ina and Mikhail left, leaving me in astonishment. Why would someone so amazing want to be in a town like Konohana?

Mikhail

Ina wanted me to meet the new farmer. On our way to the farm Ina told me about this person's ambitions and personality. This farmer seemed like he was a good guy. When we got to door I heard someone humming (maybe his wife?) it was a beautiful sound, it will inspire my new song. Ina called something out to the farmer.

When Ina opened the door I surprised to see one person, a girl. After all the stories I heard about her I hoped it wasn't a girl. No woman should have to do such heavy work. I looked around her house she had a bookshelf on the back wall and to its right was a kitchen. There was a bed on the left. And it had her name engraved into it _Lillian._

Then I looked at the girl. She had big purple eyes that studied me and light brown neck length hair that was tied into a bonnet. She had a red vest on over a yellow gingham dress. Through all my travels I had never seen anyone as beautiful as this girl. I didn't listen to what Ina was saying and honestly I didn't care.

After we met the farmer I decided to go to the mountain summit. Because it's quiet and peaceful up there, I can really work. When I finally reached the top, I noticed a girl lying in the middle of the field, I was Lillian.

Lillian

After Mikhail and Ina left, I wanted to go to the mountains; it's beautiful it would definitely get my mind off Mikhail. When I got there I just laid in the felid. As I soaked up the sun I doodled a bit to, most of the pictures had reminded me of Mikhail, why, I don't even know him.

Suddenly I heard the sweet sound of the violin. I looked around there is Mikhail sitting next t a tree playing the violin. The song he played reminded me of the birds chirping, and something else I couldn't put a name to.


End file.
